cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanaya Maryam
|aka = Papaya Lesbyam}}Kanaya Maryam '''is one of the trolls harassing the humans. She is the third normal character to be introduced. She uses the Trollian handle grinAudacious, although she didn't realize this until Rose pointed it out to her. '''Biography Pre-Session Like other Sburb players, Papaya was created via ectobiology. She was then given a puppet named Wittle Cal as a gift from the Final Agent. Once, while exploring a froge temple by her hive, Papaya ended up on Prostit and found her dreamself, which she took with her back to Harold. Papaya had herself eaten by the momigrub to retrieve the momiorb harmlessly. She then chainsawed the momigrub, just to be safe. Soon after this, daddy Vrasky arrived to make out with Papaya. They were interrupted by Gametez, so Vrasky teleported them to Equihorse's hive. Papaya acted as Vrasky's server player. Then, Vrasky forced Fefieri to be Papaya's server player. Session Operating in Equihorse's room, Papaya prototyped one of his censored images. Papaya built Gametez's hive, which had Vrasky in it, up to the first gate, allowing her to meet up with her. Vrasky then used the threat of punishment to awaken Papaya's Space powers and cause the houses to switch places. After Vrasky leaves to take a bathroom break from being relevant, G0dhead Aradead shows up to prototype herself with Senoredsprite, which enhances her into Aradia. Both versions of her arouse Papaya. But when Vrasky returns, and finds Aradia has become more relevant than her, she orders Papaya to punish her. Papaya isn't able to do anything, her space powers not working on Aradia's avatar. However, Aradia predicts that Kanaya will ultimately be responsible for her downfall. Post-Session After successfully beating their session and creating the human's universe, they came under attack by two demons, one of color and one of darkness, and their Winner's Door was stolen from them, preventing their escape. These demons came from the human session, so they started harassing them in revenge. Kanaya appears to be somewhat lukewarm on this plan, not inherently against it but not terribly enthusiastic either, and never really got around harassing anyone in the first place. Instead, she's been enjoying her solitude in her Hive, having not spoken to anyone for the past day before her first appearance, awaiting her inevitable demise. Act 3 Kanaya is eventually pestered by Rose Lalonde, who had been searching for other "normal" characters like herself. Initially Kanaya did not even recognize that she was speaking to a human, which just goes to show how invested she was in the harassment campaign. When Rose mentions the corruption, Kanaya is caught completely off guard. She dismisses Rose's ramblings as the result of schizophrenia, but when Rose points out her trolltag has changed from grimAuxiliatrix, she starts to recognize the shift. She speculates that it is some kind of prank by Sollux, but agrees to contact Rose once she learns more. Having her interest piqued, she begins looking through Rose's timeline. While observing the human's ectobiological creation, she notices the corruption in the world around her and throws her keyboard away in disgust. After this, she presumably gets into contact with at least one of the other trolls, likely Kraket, later commenting how frustrating their " " had become. As promised, she messages Rose once more, sending her a picture of Dadd's ectobiology session, revealing that Rose was originally as "corrupt" as the world around them, which causes Rose to have a mental breakdown. Despite this new existential threat, Kanaya encourages Rose to not neglect her Sburb session. She seems to be fairly pessimistic about her own session, commenting that most of her friends are already dead, as she expects to be in a matter of hours. Rose pleads with Kanaya to find some way to escape her fate, and gives her walkthrough as a small measure of assistance. They also both recognize that they have seen some purple object in their peripheral vision. Later, Kanaya also shares with Rose the code for a pair of powerful wands, given to her by a Bunnie. After witnessing Rose's victory against Hecka Jef, albeit somewhat obscured from the presence of Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite and Fresh Dark Germy³sprite, she congratulates Rose. She also discovers that someone named o has posted his own walkthrough, offering an interesting perspective on the Corruption. Personality and Traits Kanaya has maintained a similar degree of refinement and eloquence that she has in Homestuck. However, she appears to not have ever read Rose's walkthrough before via GameFAQs, so her interactions with her are initially filled with less hero-worship/disappointment. As Papaya, she is obsessed with "girl kissing." Trivia * o goes by the username SylphofSpace on mspfanventures, named after Papaya. * Kanaya's statement " " is a reference to the Toby Fox album of the same name. Category:Trolls Category:Normal Category:Characters